Envious
by FanfictionLuvr0914
Summary: Bella and Rosalie finally find something to bond through. Shared experiences and shared past brings understanding and tolerance. New to writing. Hope its an okay read. I do not own the Twilight series or any of its characters.


I didn't know what her problem was. Really, I didn't. When I first met the family, they were all at the very least, polite. Not her though. She has never been even remotely nice to me. She was always either saying something mean about me or just walking out of the room. In the beginning, I thought that maybe with time, she would thaw and look at me as a friend, if not a sister.

Because despite her hatred of me, I loved her as I would a sister. I loved the entire family, really. Edward was the love of my life. I couldn't live without him. Carlisle and Esme were always the parents that I craved growing up. Emmett and Jasper were like big brothers to me, brothers that I had prayed for when I was little. Alice was my best friend and also my sister. I felt their love for me from time to time, thanks to Jasper. He had taken to occasionally projecting their familial love to me as if to reassure me that I wasn't just a plaything for them.

But Rosalie didn't love me. I was pretty sure that she absolutely hated me. The problem was that I didn't know why, although I intended to find out. She had just scoffed and left the room again, as she did every time my becoming a vampire was mentioned. I followed after her, eventually finding her out on the porch.

"Rosalie, why do you hate me so much? What did I do?"

She glances at me, and for a moment, I see an unending sadness in her before she slid her mask back into place and sighed, "I don't hate you Bella. I don't like you, but I don't hate you. I envy you."

Uh…Say what? She is the goddess of perfection, and she envies me?

"Why?"

"Because you are human. You have your whole life ahead of you. You can do and have things I would trade anything for. Edward didn't tell you much of my story, did he?"

I shook my head, "No. He didn't want to invade your privacy like that. He only told me that its similar to what happened to me in Port Angeles."

She gave off a bitter laugh before launching into her story, leaving nothing unsaid. I listened in horror as she told me what Royce and her friends did to her, and then how she became a vampire. My horror turned into a sense of satisfaction as she then told me about her revenge. I was glad she could enact her revenge because she deserved it.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Rosalie. I really am. But…what does my choice to become a vampire have to do with it exactly?"

Her answer shocked me, "You're choosing wrong, Bella. You can still get married, have babies, and grow old. I can't. You are just throwing it away like its nothing. I'd give anything to have a child. But it's too late for me. I'm frozen in time. I'll never be able to grow old, and have children, grandchildren even. But you can. You can still change your mind."

I sighed, "Rosalie…is that the only reason? Because you think that I can have children if I change my mind?"

She nods, "Yes. I know you can, Bella. You are young, healthy."

I shook my head at her, "Well, you've shared your story, now its time you listened to mine. I promise to keep it short."

She looked skeptical for a moment before motioning for me to continue.

"I can't have children. When I was 14, I was walking home from a babysitting job. It was getting late, and I wasn't as aware of my surroundings as I should have been. I was too happy that I was paid enough to help pay the bills that month, particularly the grocery bill."

She cut me off, "You were 14 Bella why were you worried about making enough money for the bills?"

"…Renee was never too responsible with money, she always tried to live above her means. So oftentimes, instead of bills and groceries, she would spend the money on a few new outfits. I babysat as often as I could to try to keep food on the table."

"Okay, that's completely messed up, but go on."

"Anyway, I decided to take a shortcut through the alleyways that night so that I could get home faster. Except I never made it home. I won't go over the details of my attack, but… I woke up in the hospital the next day, where they told me that I not only had been raped, but that he had stabbed me 10 times when I passed out. I'm extremely lucky that I survived. They had to patch up a lot of organs, but some of them…they couldn't save. My uterus was one of them. They had to take it out to help stop the bleeding. So I can't have children, even if I wanted to, which I don't. That choice was taken from me years ago, but I've accepted it. Now I'm trying to live my life as best I can."

Venom pooled in her before she crushed me in a hug, the first one she ever gave me. She held me for a few moments before whispering, "I understand now. I do. I'm sorry I assumed things and judged you so harshly. If I knew…if you ever need to talk, I'm here. I understand what its like. I still don't like your choice Bella but I won't hate you for it anymore."

"Thanks, Rosalie."

"Family calls me Rose."

"…Thanks, Rose."


End file.
